


Hush Little Baby

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Lullabies, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Jack been living with the Winchesters for a few months. Unlike Sam and Castiel, Dean does not trust the arch-nephilim. However, his distrust of Jack changes when Jack has a nightmare and comes for Dean for comfort.
Kudos: 9





	Hush Little Baby

Jack wakes up in a cold sweat. What he saw, it was horrible. People screaming, they were losing their homes and were almost extinct. They were at war with the angels who were winning against the humans. The human resistance were trying, but they needed help. 

Jack shivered at the last dream he had. Little kids were being executed. Pregnant women were taken away and never seen again. Jack was only a few months old, but was mature enough to see those people needed help. But he was still a baby. He felt scared. He got up to see someone to protect him. 

Dean was laying in bed reading a story. He was reading about a man and his son. The man was trying to survive in a post apocalyptic world while protecting his young son. 

Dean wondered about fatherhood. He got a taste of it, from raising Sam. His father John was rarely around, he was too obsessed with his mission to find his wife's killer. Dean was forced to grow up faster than he wanted. But he never regretted raising Sam, their brotherly bond was like thick steel. However, they were both forced to take in another life, Lucifer's son no less. 

Jack wasn't a bad kid, he tried hard to be good. He loved Sam and Dean equally, but as close as he was to Sam, he clearly worshipped Dean and tried to copy Dean as much as he could. Dean tried not to laugh at Jack's latest shenanigans. He went to a rock concert with Sam and came home with the band's T-shirt. It wasn't Dean's favorite band, but Jack tried to copy Dean's obsession with rock. He wore that shirt endlessly and sang every song of that band, and even played air guitar.

Dean felt bad when he "accidentally" washed and shrunk it in the dryer, making it too small for Jack. Poor Jack teared up seeing it, but said it was alright. Dean felt incredibly guilty seeing Jack's eyes, and went out and bought the same shirt. Plus four others. Dean didn't want to tell Jack he was sick of the songs Jack played on his stereo everyday. 

He was starting to like the kid, he proved to be a good hunter and friend. Sam called him his son. Dean didn't consider Jack his, but he was proving to be trusted. When he heard a knock, Dean put away his book.

"Come in." When Jack peaked his head in, Dean immediately went on guard. It was quiet these last few weeks and was enjoying his break. 

"Yes Jack?"

"Um, I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you? Please? I can't go back to sleep."

Dean was going to say no, but Jack's eyes reminded him of Sam.

"Sure. Come here.''

Jack immediately went and sat on Dean's bed. 

"I had a nightmare."

"Tell me about it."

"People were dying. I was forced to watch. The angels. They were slaughtering people. Even kids. I couldn't help them.'' Jack started crying. "Can I sleep with you? I'm scared."

Dean didn't know what to say. It sounded like that world Sam and Dean went to. They were only there for a short time, but that world was dead. Jack must have seen it while he was in the womb. Seeing Jack's tears, Dean relents.

"Sure. Come here." He cuddles Jack to calm him. He felt Jack's trembling. Remembering his own nightmares as a toddler, he remembered his mom's way to calm Dean down. He strokes Jack's hair.

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Daddy is going to buy you a mocking bird..." Dean had no clue how the lullaby went, so he improvised. He sang softly to Jack till he fell asleep. When he felt Jack's deep breathing, he kissed Jack's head. 

Dean was surprised on how he felt afterwards. He felt like a dad. Then he realized. He was. Jack was his son. He wanted to laugh. He held Jack in his arms and stayed up all night keeping him safe.


End file.
